Cirrus Gladehawk
Cirrus Gladehawk was the captain of the Archemax. He was "a tall, upright fourthling with heavy-set features and clear blue eyes", and had an "alert, vigilant look". As captain of the Archemax, Cirrus spent most of his time patrolling the skies over Great Glade, chasing rogue phraxvessels. He also supervised the transportation of phraxcrystals from the mines of the Eastern Woods. First expedition to the Edge When Quove Lentis approved Ifflix Hentadile's expedition to the Edge, he arranged for the ''Archemax'' to be released from the phraxfleet so they could travel all the way to the Edge cliff. Cirrus accepted the challenge, and captained the Archemax on the journey. When Ifflix and the other members of his party descended the Edge cliff, Cirrus and the rest of the crew waited for them to return. Their long absence becoming a concern, they sent down another set of people as far as their equipment would allow, but were forced to ascend without having found anything. After three months, their supplies were dwindling, so they began the return journey to the Deepwoods. They had intended to return as soon as they had replenished their supplies, but were swept into a storm that pushed the Archemax above the Mire. The ship was hit by a jet of mud that had exploded from a blowhole, which damaged the hull weights. Out of control, the ship headed past the Twilight Woods, sustaining even more damage. When they finally returned to Great Glade, Cirrus discovered that the Society of Descenders had been outlawed. Quove Lentis took back the Archemax and banned all future trips to the Edge. Cirrus did not agree with the decision, and was determined to save Ifflix if possible. He crept into the phraxshipyard at night, and stole the Archemax. He set a course for Hive, knowing that it was the best place to find a crew. However, he had not accounted for the changes that had taken place in Hive, and the Archemax was seized by the Hemtuft Battleaxe Legion. They were not interested in the ship, but instead smashed their way into the phraxchamber and removed the phraxcrystals. The Archemax itself was skewered on top of an ironwood pine. Second expedition to the Edge When Ambris, Ifflix's brother, visited the Sumpwood Bridge Academy archivists, he was told that he should meet Gladehawk, as Cirrus was the last person to see Ifflix alive after he descended the Edge cliff. Cirrus recounted all that had happened on the expedition, and showed Ambris the remains of the Archemax. Ambris accepted that a rescue mission to save his brother was currently impossible, and instead decided to help find Eudoxia's father and assist him. The next day, Cirrus went to ask around at the docks with Squall and Weelum. He later noted that there was dissent all across Hive, and predicted that huge changes were imminent. However, he had not been able to locate any phraxcrystals, so even if they repaired the hull, rudder and phraxchamber, the Archemax would not be able to fly. But once they managed to acquire two phraxcrystals, the ship was restored to working order. They set a course for Thorn Harbour, knowing that Nate and Eudoxia had been taken towards Riverrise by Zelphyius Dax. With everybody reunited, Cirrus took the Archemax to the Edge once more, where he explored the newly returned city of Old Sanctaphrax along with Nate, Eudoxia, Ambris, Slip and Galston Prade. Once the Gloamglozers were defeated and the floating rock was healed, Cirrus set off to open up the skies to all by opening the Archemax Yard in Great GladeThe Immortals, Chapter 82. Trivia * 'Cirrus' is a type of cloud, making it a fitting name for a sky captain. References Category:Characters Category:Fourthlings Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Males